


Lust for Life

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Communication, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: AU. After Louis moves into a new flat, his fit next door neighbour who happens to be a baker brings him cupcakes to welcome him into the building.





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungleworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleworms/gifts).



"-and here are your keys." Frank, the landlord, drops the jingly keys into Louis' palm. "Do you need a map or something?"

Louis shakes his head, "I think I can manage."

Frank smiles and begins making his way towards the elevator, "if you ever need anything, you have my number."

"Thanks, Frank!" Louis calls out just as the doors shut.

He turns to his door, the door of his flat. His own place for him to do whatever he pleases - that isn't illegal. He feels independent, even if his mother helped him find a flat but that doesn't make him any less confident. He grins and unlocks the door, pushing it open and he's welcomed with a large open space, a window taking up one corner of the wall while a balcony door is on the other, and to his left is a medium sized kitchen another large window allowing the August sunlight to shine through.

Louis holds in his squeals and makes his way down the hallway on his right, it leads him to a bathroom with yellow walls - to which Louis wrinkles his nose at, he will definitely paint over that - and to his bedroom. It has a wide arched window and soft beige carpet on the floor.

Louis lets loose and begins jumping around his bedroom, squealing and giggling because he's just so happy.

Happiness comes to an end because he remembers that he has many boxes to move in, good thing that his mattress, the couches his mother bought him, the television too along with a dining room table and all that will be brought in by the moving men that are waiting downstairs. He grumbles as he makes his way back outside his flat and towards the elevator. This was going to be a long day.

Soon enough, it's about eight at night and the warm summer air hasn't left, but thankfully the sun is gone. Louis is positive he has sunburn all over his arms, and on the tip of his nose. But finally, he has successfully moved all his boxes to the ninth floor. He doesn't remember packing that many things and who knows how long that will take to unpack it all.

Louis sighs and falls back onto his couch, since it was the only thing that didn't require any building. He remembers his unmade bed frame and dreads the mornings with a sore back since he is utter shit at building and will take at least a couple of days to make his bed with no help.

He spends the rest of the night unpacking his cutlery, dishes and food he stole from his mother's house. He was a horrible cook and cringes at memories of his university life that consisted of microwave noodles and leftover take out. He finally lost the weight he put on with eating nothing but junk food for his years in his dorm room and doesn't want to go back now. Sure, he hates exercise and the gym but he thinks he looks great now and doesn't want to return to the stinky gym again.

Louis huffs and chooses to go out for a late dinner, there has to be a 24 hour diner around here somewhere. So, he slips on his shoes and locks his door as he skips towards the elevator. He presses the ground level floor and hums along to the annoying but catchy elevator music until the doors open again.

He comes face to face with a tall, broad shouldered man. He has big green eyes and brown hair tied in a bun, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and staining the front of his shirt, and that was when Louis notices the bike by the man's side. He quickly walks out the doors and continues his search for a diner.

The next morning, Louis wakes up to sunlight burning his eyes and an achy back. He curses and pulls the blanket over his face to shield his sensitive eyes from the sun, mentally smacking himself for not bothering to get curtains. When he finally falls asleep again, he's woken up by knocking at his door. Louis shoves the blanket off his body and checks his phone, it's noon.

He trudges towards the door and swings it open, "um, hi?"

"Hello!" The next thing Louis notices is a plate of cupcakes being shoved into his face. "I just wanted to welcome you to the building. Oh, and I made you cupcakes, I'm a baker."

Louis licks his lips at the sight of the treats and looks up, his eyes widen when he notices the bike boy from the previous night. He isn't sweaty, red faced or out of breath and Louis can only think one thing - his new neighbour is fit.

The boy takes the cupcakes with a small smile, "thanks. How did you know that I just moved in?"

The baker-and-bike boy shoves his hands into his pockets, "I didn't recognize you so I asked Frank." The boy seems to notice how odd that sounded and holds out his hands in defense, "I'm not a creep or anything. I promise."

Louis can't help but giggle at the stranger's rushed words. "It's fine." It's quiet for a few moments and Louis rolls on the heels of his bare feet. "So.."

"I'm Harry." The boy holds out his hand with a grin.

Louis looks down at the plate of cupcakes and back at Harry.

"Oh, right." The taller boy lowers his hand awkwardly.

Louis giggles again. "Well, Harold, I'd love to shake your hand but mine are full. I'm Louis."

"That's not my name."

"Of course it isn't, it's my name."

Harry laughs loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth, he pulls it away with a grin. "Harold. That's not my name."

Louis squints up at him. "Too bad. It's your name now." He pushes the door open wider, "do you want to come in, Harold?"

The other boy shakes his head, "I can't. I have my shift at the bakery starting in ten." He begins walking away to the stairs, instead of the elevator like Louis would, and waves. "Keep the plate, Louis." And then he's gone.

Louis shuts his door and places his cupcakes on the kitchen counter, taking one and biting into it. He moans at the taste and doesn't feel guilty when his brain says that this one cupcake outdoes any of his mother's cakes.

 

It's the next day, and Louis has finished the cupcakes the day before which makes him a little bit sad. He busies himself with unpacking until he realizes that he still has to make the rest of his furniture. He tries to fit his clothes on hangers but eventually runs out and is left with a pile of clothes. Louis allows himself to fall onto his clothes and debates on calling Frank to help him build or maybe he should hire someone.

He thinks it'll be a bit awkward if Frank sees his underwear scattered across the floor of his new flat so, he walks out of his bedroom and catches sight of the purple plate that has dry frosting on the side. Harry.

Louis pulls his door open and steps into the hallway, only in his socks. He huffs when he remembers that Harry never told him his door number, except for being his neighbour. So, he just kind of stands in the hall in his pajamas. He was standing like a statue until the elevator doors opened and he turned his head towards it to see a (again) sweaty Harry, holding a tennis racket in one hand and a bag swung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Harold."

The boy jumps and drops his tennis racket to hold a hand over his chest. "Jesus, Louis."

"Sorry." The blue-eyed boy apologizes. "You play tennis?"

Harry bends down and picks up his racket, "yeah. And footie, soccer, and hockey during the winter."

"Wow, a baker and sporty? You're like a Sim."

Harry begins to unlock his door, the one right in front of Louis'. "How?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to make conversation."

"About Sims?"

"I love Sims."

Harry laughs and runs a hand through his messy hair that falls to his shoulders. "So, may I ask why you're standing in the hallway in your socks and sunshine pajamas?"

"Yes, you may."

"Why are you in your socks and sunshine pajamas?"

Louis huffs and watches Harry push his door open. "Well-"

"Did you hear noises? Was it like a woman crying or a soft giggling?"

"Wh-"

"I do, only some nights. It's really quiet and I asked Frank about it once and he said that the flat next to yours is haunted."

"What?!"

Harry can't keep the serious expression on his face for long before he's bursting into laughter. "I'm kidding!" He bends over and wheezes.

Louis sighs in relief and feels comfort run through his veins.

"The one above you is haunted."

"Stop fucking around." Louis pokes Harry's ribs causing the latter to squirm away.

"I'm not." Harry admits and walks through his door, leaving it wide open so they could still talk. "Why do you think no one bought yours yet?"

Louis only glares as he watches Harry set down his bag and disappear into the kitchen, "I'm kidding again! I could feel your glare through the walls!" He appears once again with a grin. "So, mind telling me why you're still in the hallway instead of in your totally not haunted flat?"

Louis softens his glare and pouts. "I need help."

Harry nods and holds the door open wider, "come in and tell uncle Harry all about it."

The other boy cringes, "uncle Harry? That's kind of gross."

"Right. Forget I even said that." Harry shuts the door behind Louis and leads them towards his couch. He plops onto it and pats the spot next to him.

Louis sits and makes himself comfortable by laying on his back and dropping his feet in Harry's lap. "I can't build anything, uncle Harry."

Harry groans, "don't ever say that again." He points at Louis' sock clad feet, "we met yesterday and you're already making me your footrest?"

"Yes, I am. Now massage my feet, Harold." Louis giggles and cuddles into Harry's soft couch.

"Fine." And then his fingers are digging into Louis' feet at a relaxing pace. He sighs and says, "what can't you build?"

The blue-eyed boy groans, "my bed, my dresser, my coffee table, and all that."

"And you were in the hallway because?"

"I was looking for you but you never told me which number was yours."

"Sorry about that."

"You can make up for it by helping me build my shit."

"Deal." And then Harry is patting Louis' knee and standing up, walking down the hallway. "I know I have a toolbox around here somewhere."

Harry's flat is clean, and cozy. The theme is bright colours and some odd type of knickknacks that are cluttering his glass coffee table. The walls are a mint green, the kitchen is a yellow and from where Louis could see, the hallway is red. His couch is a dark green, pillows the shape of animals taking over the space and funky picture frames hung on the walls.

Harry is.. Strange.

"Found it." Says Harry from the bright red hallway, poking his head out for a moment, "I just have to shower quickly. Make yourself at home."

"Wait!" Louis calls out, and Harry pokes his head around the corner again. "Two things."

"Okay, what's the first one?"

"Do you have anymore cupcakes?"

Harry chuckles and steps out from the hallway to lean on the wall. "I do and a cake, it's in the kitchen."

Louis immediately stands up and runs to the kitchen, nearly slipping on the ground with his socks but catches himself on the counter. "You saw nothing." He points a finger in Harry's direction.

"Sure." Harry rolls his eyes. "And what's the second thing?"

"Right, um.." Louis trails off, "you're just leaving me alone in your flat. I could be a crazy murderer or a thief."

He sees Harry purse his lips and shrug, "I just trust that you won't murder me in my shower or steal my CD's."

"What CD's do you have?"

"Lana Del Rey and all that."

"When you get out, you might be missing a couple CD's."

Harry simply laughs and walks back down the hallway. Louis grins, his second day in his new flat and he thinks he's already made a best friend.

 

"Pass me the screwdriver," Harry holds out his hand, rings glimmering in the sunlight seeping through the still curtain-less windows.

Louis frowns, uncrossing his legs and crawling closer to the other boy. "The what?"

"Screwdriver." The expression on Harry's face isn't annoyed, if anything it's fond.

"That's the one with the twisty thing, right?"

"Yes."

Louis furrows his brows as he digs through Harry's toolbox, pushing around heavy metal things and frankly, he doesn't care about any of them at all. "Where the hell is it?" He mumbles under his breath.

He hears Harry's loud laugh before hands are gently pushing his away, and the toolbox sliding across the floor and onto the green eyed boy's lap. He digs through the box for a moment until he takes out a screwdriver. "Right here." He waves it in Louis' face.

"Oh, fuck off."

"Fine, build your bed." Harry makes a move to stand up but squats back down when he notices Louis' lack of emotion. "Aren't you going to stop me? Or beg me to stay?"

The small boy, still in his pajamas, crosses his arms over his chest and looks up expectantly at Harry. "You aren't going to leave me here."

The other boy chuckles, "and why not?"

"You care about me too much."

"I met you yesterday."

"And you couldn't stop yourself from caring about me the moment you laid eyes on me, Harold."

Harry stares at him for a second, not even reacting to the nickname that was definitely not his real name, and falls back down to the floor. He rolls his eyes, "it isn't like you don't care about me either."

"That, my dear Harold, is true."

 

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Louis shouts, tripping on his way to the door as he tries to put on one of his socks. He catches himself on his couch before stumbling towards the eager knocking. He unlocks the door and swing it open, "Jesus, Harry." He frowns.

Harry only beams at him, a jean jacket tucked under his arm and a pair of sunglasses holding his curls back. He lightly pushes Louis out of the way and waltzes into the latter's flat, as if he owns it.

"Come in, why don't you." Louis says sarcastically.

The intruder falls back onto Louis' couch and kicks his feet onto Louis' coffee table, "we-pardon me, I made this table pretty good." He relaxes on the cushion and shuts his eyes, "now chop, chop, Lou."

Louis smiles at the nickname, Harry had started calling him it a week after they met and Louis loved it.

"Shut up." Louis scoffs but listens to the order anyway, running into his bathroom to brush his teeth and returns a couple minutes later to Harry flipping through the channels on his television. "You never told me what we were doing today."

"I thought you said you wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, I lied. Now tell me before I break up our friendship."

"Oh no, our two week friendship. How will I ever recover."

"If we aren't going anywhere cool, you made me wake up at ten for nothing." Louis pouts.

"Nothing? Excuse me, you have me on your couch." Harry places a hand on his chest as if he's offended.

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles, "great. I have a hobo on my couch." He doesn't move fast enough and gets a face full of Harry's jean jacket. He squeals and gasps, dropping the clothing on the ground and pouting again. "Harold, you know better than to hurt little me."

Harry hides his smile and stands up after switching off Louis' television, he picks up his jacket at Louis' feet and swings it over his shoulder. "Sorry, babe." He reaches out and pokes Louis' puckered lips. "Do you forgive me?" He flutters his lashes.

The blue-eyed boy rolls on the balls of his feet, still pouting. "I don't know." He looks up at Harry, "will you give me a piggyback?"

"If that's what it'll take for you to forgive me." Harry turns around and ties his jacket around his waist before lowering himself a bit. "Hop on, cowboy."

Louis obeys, jumping onto Harry's back and wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. His legs tighten around the other's hips while hands wrap around his thighs, Louis giggles into Harry's neck and pats him on the head. "Take me to whatever you have planned."

And not ten minutes later, Harry is running down the street with a bubbly Louis on his bouncing on his back.

"Sorry!" He calls out after bumping into a stranger. The other people on the street stare at the boys but neither care, instead Harry speeds up and nearly trips.

"Harry!" Louis squeals through his laughs, "where are we even going?"

"Just a small stop over, Lou." Harry answers, stopping at the cross light and pressing the button with his elbow.

For the time being, Louis cranes his neck and looks over Harry's sharp features. There's sweat present on his brow, from running with Louis on his back in the summer humidity. His lips are parted slightly with puffs of air leaving them and his cheeks a bit red. His eyes are already on Louis and he shoots him a wink before starting to run again. Which causes Louis to squeak as his hands curl tighter around the collar of Harry's shirt.

"Cover your eyes."

"Wha-" He's cut off by his own gasp when he feels water splash over his body, soaking through his clothes and his hair flattening on his forehead. He pulls his head away from Harry's neck and screams when more water hits him. "Harry! What the hell?!" He doesn't sound mad at all so Harry only runs through the fountain again, wetting them both further.

Louis smiles so hard that his cheeks hurt, and feels Harry twirl them around, crackles falling from both their mouths. After about a dozen fond and possibly jealous stares from the strangers surrounding them, Harry and Louis are wet from head to toe and giggling like mad.

"Let me down, you big oaf!" Louis demands and kicks his legs. He feels Harry's hands on his thighs loosen and he's back on the ground. The small blue-eyed boy immediately frowns and wrinkles his nose.

"Wasn't that fun?" Harry says aloud and turns around before furrowing his brows. "Hey, what's wrong with you face?"

Louis rolls his eyes, "gee, thanks Harold, I love these compliments you shower me with."

The taller of the two's face is overcome with a wave of confusion, then realization, and then finally surprise. "Lou! I don't mean that." Harry rushes to say, and even reaches out to cradle Louis' face between his hands. "I happen to like your face very much."

Louis tries to shake Harry's ginormous hands off his face but the latter only squishes his cheeks, "hawwy," comes out as he tries to say Harry. "Wet ho 'f wy fash." This time, Harry complies and frees Louis from his hold.

"So, why was your face-that-I-like-very-much all like," the much taller of the two asks before mocking Louis' face from earlier. His lips are pouted and his whole face wrinkled.

"My stupid socks are wet, you raisin."

"Raisin?"

"You look like a raisin when you do that."

"Gee, thanks Lou, for saying I look like a dried fruit." Harry begins to walk down one of the four paths that lead away from the fountain. He feels a smack on the back of his head and turns around only for Louis to jump up and plant a wet and sloppy kiss on his cheek. Harry's entire face heats up at the simple action and he stares at the other boy with wide eyes.

"Lucky for you, I happen to love raisins." The boy's blue eyes glimmer under the sunshine beaming down on them. "Oh and don't use the word 'gee', it's mine." He finishes before racing down the path - not before pressing a kiss much closer to Harry's lips this time.

 

"-and he's so pretty, mum."

Louis most definitely knows it's wrong to eavesdrop, but that doesn't stop him from pressing the whole right side of his face against his door.

"No, he's shorter than me. By a lot."

The fondness in Harry's voice was going to make Louis gag and cry at the same time.

"I do, yeah."

He should walk away from his door and act like he wasn't standing by it for ten minutes simply listening to Harry's phone call with his mother. The latter has been talking about a boy for a good part of those ten minutes and to say the least, Louis is a tad bit jealous.

"I haven't, mum. What if he has a boyfriend?"

Oh, what Louis would give to be the boy Harry was talking about.

"Well, we're going on a date tonight."

Sure, he has known the sporty/baker boy for almost a month but as his mother said, "you can't stop what your heart wants, it's easier to give in than to fight it."

"No, I am not just going to ask him if he has a boyfriend!" Harry says loudly. "He is going to think I'm a creep or something."

Louis scoffed because Harry is as stubborn as he is. If Louis was Harry's mother (in a completely not weird way) he would tell Harry to just come out and say it. But, also a part of Louis is hoping for Harry's mother to shrug off her son's excuses and talk about something else instead of pushing Harry to ask the mystery boy out. Basically, Louis is only one word, jealous.

"Mum, I love you but please don't pry into my love-life."

And that was when Louis remembers his pot of boiling water is on the stove.

 

"I think you should stay away from your kitchen." Harry says lowly, holding Louis' red foot under the running water. "Or all kitchens, at all costs."

"It isn't my fault that the stupid handle broke off as I was holding it." The blue-eyed boy huffs, holding onto Harry's shoulders to steady himself on the side of his tub. "Fucking stupid ugly pot."

"What were you trying to make anyway?" The man asks, inspecting Louis' foot before putting it back under the stream of water. "I heard your scream through your front door."

"Noodles." Louis answers shortly.

Harry raises an eyebrow, "I thought we were going out to dinner today."

Louis crosses his arms and nearly tips over, "I didn't think you still wanted to go." His brain shuts down and allows the truth to fly past his lips without any thought.

"What?"

"I kind of, sort of, maybe heard you talking over the phone with your mother about you having a date tonight with someone you really like." Louis' voice goes exceptionally high and his right eye squeezes shut.

"Oh."

Louis lets out a breath and shifts his gaze to the running water, "I would lie and say how I didn't mean to eavesdrop but we both know I did. If it counts, I really think that you should tell the guy how you feel."

"Maybe I will." Harry's expression is unreadable.

"What's he like?" Louis can't help but ask.

"Well," Harry begins to shut off the water and dry off his hands and Louis' leg, avoiding the ugly burn on his foot, "he's got these really pretty blue eyes," he glances at the small boy by his side and smiles, "they look kind of like yours."

"What else?"

Harry leans down and helps Louis stand up, holding half the boy's weight as he hobbles to his bedroom before falling back onto his bed. "He's clever and cute, and has the prettiest smile I've ever seen." Harry leans on his elbow next to Louis' head. "And he is very oblivious."

Louis can only nod, the jealously taking over his mind. "And how does he feel about you?"

"I can only hope that he feels the same."

The small frown on Harry's lips makes Louis reach out and pinch his plump lips. "He'd be stupid not to like you back."

"You think so?"

Louis hums, "definitely."

"Do you think he'd want me to kiss him?" Harry's eyes flicker to Louis' lips for a moment too fast that the latter barely catches it.

Louis simply shrugs off the action and closes his eyes while snuggling into his bed sheet. "Maybe. But from my personal opinion, I think you shouldn't be all shy about it. I like surprises and I think you should just kiss him without any warn-"

Harry kisses him.

 

"I just can't believe how stupid I am."

"I know."

Louis slips his hand across Harry's bare chest and pinches his nipple, "rude."

Harry's hand flies up from the smaller boy's waist and covers his chest. "Stop doing that."

"Stop being rude."

"Stop being cute."

Louis huffs in fake annoyance but the smile on Harry's lips is contagious and rolls over onto the other side of his bed, pulling the bedsheets with him as well. "Are we still going out to dinner?"

"Don't know if I want to treat you out if you just stole all the blanket from me."

The blue-eyed boy feels a body squish against his back, and a warm breath on the back of his neck. He squirms and shifts further on the edge of the bed.

"Hey!" Harry's voice is light and teasing. "Don't scoot away from me."

Louis feels fingers dig into his sides and nearly screams. "Stop it!"

Harry grabs Louis' hands and pins the boy down, putting all his weight on his wiggling body and smirks, "not until you kiss me again."

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." Louis leans up and pecks Harry's lips. "Happy?"

Harry nods with a grin on his face, "I'll be even happier if we go out to dinner."

 

It's been exactly three months since Louis moved in, and him and Harry are as close as ever.

They're cuddled in Harry's apartment, their legs tangled on the couch and eyes glued on the television while their hands roam each other's bodies. Louis is laying on top of Harry, his face squished into the latter's chest and sometimes he would press a delicate kiss onto the smooth and tatted skin or stretch up and nibble lightly on Harry's neck during a commercial break.

Harry's hand was dragging up and down his spine, sometimes reaching down and pinching Louis' bum while his eyes would trail down Louis' face. From his arched brows to the ocean blue of his eyes with the speckles of brown that create a ring around his pupil, and the thick lashes that frame the 'portals to the deep blue sea' - as Harry calls it. His gaze always lingers on Louis' pink lips for a moment too long which would always lead to the smaller boy blushing furiously and a soft make out session.

Except, this time it got heated and eventually led to Louis crawling up Harry's body and straddling the latter's hips.

Their lips moving against each other in a rush of passion and eagerness. Their addiction to each other was only growing and Louis' body let go of all restraints, he rocked over the slight bulge in Harry's pants and moved his hands from Harry's shoulders to his hair.

"Fuck, Lou." The green eyed man cursed and nibbled on Louis' lips. His hands held a death-grip on Louis' curvy hips and he moaned. "I fucking love your body."

Louis rocks harder over Harry's hips and whimpers, "Harry, I need you."

They've only known each other for three months and have been close for about two of them, but the furthest they've gone was kissing and blow-jobs.

Harry pushes Louis away slightly, allowing himself to sit up. His green eyes are wide and lips a cherry red. "Are you sure?"

The smaller boy nods quickly and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, bringing their lips together again, this time it's much more desperate. Before Louis knows it, Harry is standing up and pulling his body closer as he makes his way blindly down the hall and pushes his bedroom door open.

"Jesus, Lou." Harry's voice is deep and rough when he feels Louis' teeth drag across his neck and the boy's hands yank at his hair.

"Please," Louis pleads, rocking his hips again as Harry's grip on his hips tightens.

"I've got you, baby."

And Louis' body fall gracefully on the bed and he barely gets a moment to catch his breath before Harry is kissing him again.

Their hands pull at each other's clothes as their lips crash and collide. Louis whines softly when he feels Harry's large cock rub against his. His head stretches up and bares his neck for Harry's teeth.

"You're so pretty." Harry's chest rumbles as he latches onto Louis' neck and immediately begins to mark the clear skin.

The heat erupting from the pit of Louis' stomach is becoming unbearable and combined with the way that Harry's teeth are scraping and nibbling over his skin is making his mind race. Harry's thrusts are slow and hard against his, their jeans rubbing together but Louis needs more friction.

He whimpers softly, "Harry, please."

"Mhm," is what Harry says with his lips still attached to Louis' now purple and red neck. "Are you going to be a good boy for me, Lou?"

Louis only nods and feels Harry sit up and begin to pull up his shirt.

"Use your words, baby." He says and finally tugs off Louis' shirt.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry's eyes become darker and his bottom lip disappears between his teeth. "So, so pretty, baby."

He absolutely loves Louis' body. The blue-eyed boy's tummy, his smooth skin that always smells like peppermint for some unknown reason and his thick thighs that are nearly quivering in his jeans. Harry pulls Louis' pants down and marvels at the soft skin that stretches around his thighs, the bulge in his boxers and the sweat pooling in the dip of his chest.

"Let's take these off, hm?" Harry slowly tugs down Louis' boxers, allowing the cool air to hit his cock. "Even your cock is pretty." It's perfect, and Harry leans down to suck a small love-bite on the small boy's tummy.

"Stop teasing." Louis' voice is strained.

Harry hums in reply and reaches out to pin Louis' hands to the bed, his fingers curling around the boy's wrist and he slowly takes Louis' cock into his mouth. The causes Louis to moan softly, biting his lip and almost thrust into Harry's throat but the stare that the latter holds him under freezes his movements all at once.

Harry's cheeks are hollowed and his green eyes were now almost the same colour as his pupils. He pulls off Louis' cock for a moment, "taste so good, baby." Before returning his mouth back to Louis' red cock. Soon enough, Louis' mind is clouded with thoughts of Harry and he whimpers before nudging the other boy with his knee. Harry pulls off his cock and noses at his thigh, sucking another mark on the skin. He let's go of Louis' wrists and sits up, "get on your knees, baby."

With blurry thoughts, Louis slides to the ground as Harry sits on the edge, his pants already down to his ankles. He combs his fingers through Louis' hair and bites his lip. "Want to suck me off, Lou?"

Louis nods eagerly and pulls down Harry's boxers, taking his time and nearly drooling when the latter's member springs up. It was bigger than his own and thicker too. The angry red veins swirling around the sides and leading to the bulbous head where a couple drops of cum was smeared.

"Don't just stare at it, baby." Harry uses one of his hands to bring Louis' head down and the other to grab his cock to drag against Louis' lips. "Suck."

The small boy opens his mouth and welcomes Harry into it, his tongue circles the head and licks the sides. He feels Harry begin to push his head down further and his cock slides in deeper. His lips stretch around the girth and he shuts his eyes, allowing Harry to take complete control and use his mouth for his own pleasure.

The deep groans fall from Harry's lips and into the open air, all of which make Louis want to reach down and finger himself, so he does. Harry's cock is sliding over his tongue, and touching the back of his throat - it causes his thoughts to run wild. Louis brings one of his hands to his mouth and sucks on his fingers, before his mouth of once again occupied by Harry's member. The boy reaches down and circles his rim with his finger. He blindly smears his spit around the ring of muscle before finally pushing inside himself.

He can't hold back the moan that travels up Harry's cock, making the latter throw his head back and tighten his grip on Louis' hair. "Fuck, Lou." His eyes are closed and face pointed up to the ceiling.

Louis stares at his abs and shifts himself on his knees so he is leaning forward, over Harry's cock. The latter falls back but keeps his hand tangled in Louis' hair and squeezes his eyes shut. Louis uses his free hand to roll Harry's balls and continues to allow the boy to abuse his throat while his own finger is ramming into his hole. After one particular hard thrust from Harry, the blue-eyed boy inserts his middle finger and moans around Harry's cock.

He felt so dirty, fingering himself while he sucked Harry off. The saliva is almost dripping down the sides of Harry's member, and Louis' eyes start to water when he feels the other boy ram hard into the back of his throat. He doesn't know what he's doing until he adds a third finger into himself.

Harry sits up and breathes heavily, "sorry, baby, sorry." He apologizes before his eyes follow Louis' arm that's behind his back. He groans, "are you opening yourself up for me?"

Louis pulls off Harry's cock and licks the head, "needed to touch myself." His voice is wreaked.

"You're so fucking hot, Lou." Harry bites his lip and helps Louis to stand on his wobbly knees. "Think you could take me now?"

Louis' voice cracks, "y-yeah."

Not a second later, Louis is lying on his back and is under the covers with Harry hovering over him. The latter leans down and presses a hard kiss onto his lips. "Going t' make you feel so good, Lou." Harry pulls away, "don't have a condom."

"Just come on my face."

Harry groans at the boy's words and spits into his hand before bringing it down to his cock, his saliva mixing with Louis'.

Louis moan is high and weak, straining his throat and probably the next door neighbours could hear it. Harry's cock feels bigger than when it was in his mouth, stretching his hole and making his eyes shut automatically.

"Shit, you're so good, Lou." Harry groans lowly, pushing in deeper and deeper.

"Fuck me, fuck me." Louis whines, pulling at the curly hair that sits at the top of Harry's head.

Soon enough, Harry's hips are against his ass. The boy's cock is making him feel full and he desperately wraps his legs around Harry's hips, pulling him further in.

"So tight, baby." Harry moans, pulling back and thrusting back in.

That was when the wave of moans, whimpers and soft screams began. Harry's hips were slow and hard, his teeth pulling at Louis' bottom lip before letting go and lunging forward to trap the boy in another kiss. Louis' hands were scratching Harry's back, leaving bright red marks and eventually the latter had to stop his thrusts and reach behind himself to pull Louis' hands away.

"You're going to make me bleed, Lou." Harry says, as he once again, pins Louis' hands to the bed but this time above his head.

Louis has no choice but to scream out now, his neck being bared for Harry's sharp teeth as they continue to mark up the skin with love-bites. Harry's thrusts speed up and become harder, as he feels the heat pool in his stomach. The sudden change in speed causes Louis to come, his cock spurting all over his and Harry's chests and his hole clenching tightly. Harry doesn't waste a second before he pulls out and crawls to Louis' face, his cock is a blazing red and his hand furiously moving up and down.

"Fuck, open your mouth."

Louis drops open his mouth and sticks out his tongue just as Harry releases as he curses and moans. He shuts his eyes in time and feels Harry's cum squirt over his face and some land in his mouth. He hears Harry breathe heavily and slowly get off the bed, "Harry?" He asks after swallowing Harry's cum.

"I'm back, don't worry, baby." Then there is a wet towel dabbing over his face and over his stomach.

He opens his eyes and sees Harry leaning over him with messy hair and red lips and he has a towel around his waist.

"Thank you." Louis says, with a small smile and pulls Harry back down to bed.

Harry falls onto the mattress ungracefully and smiles, "are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice."

"I'll be right back, baby."

And that night, they confessed their love all while Harry massaged Louis' back and his legs after the latter mentioned the slight pain, he even ran to the store to buy special oil and peppermint lotion.

Life was great.


End file.
